Let The 73rd Hunger Games Began
by BornInTheUnderworld
Summary: The 73rd Hunger Games were never explained throughly. Thus allowing us to picture what happened. So here what I think occued; Leah is a citizen in Panem's District 2. At age 14, she is chosen to be the femal represenative of D2 of THG along with her male partner, Adam. Read this suspenseful story about Leah's survival journey. (and yes, Buttercup is in this story)


_Greetings from BornInTheUnderworld! This is a little fanfiction I thought of while I was in the car {as bored as ever}. So it revolves around the 73__rd__ annual Hunger Games. And yes, I am aware that this is the "game" before Katniss and Peeta were in. Little knowledge on the 73__rd__ games:_

_- The victor was unknown, so that's why I chose this specific game_

_- Any other information is unknown too, allowing us to imagine what could have happened_

_So With That Settled, Let The Games Begin_

_Oh, and I don't own The Hunger Games. All characters (except Leah, Ian, David, Stefan, and some tributes) were made by Suzanne Collins. Full credit to this amazing author._

_Just 1 more thing, beware of spelling mistakes. This is unedited._

_xXxXx_

I awoke with a jolt. I hardly slept the previous night. For today was the day I dreaded most of all. It was the day of the

_Reaping_

Even the word itself sent chills up my spine.

I was lucky for the past 3 years by not getting picked. But today, I knew my life here at District 2 will be over.

I looked over at my brothers. They were soundly asleep in the bed next to mine. The two of them were both still 10 and 6, meaning they were still safe from the forces of the Capitol. Unlike me, I was 15.

I let out a low sigh and got out of my warm bed. No coldness swept over me like most days in the morning, Father must have made a fire before he left to work.

I walked over to my wooden dresser. I opened the drawer and pulled out a light green dress that my mother made me a few weeks ago. Unlike most mothers in District 2, she knew how to sew.

I stared at the soft fabric in my hands. It was carefully detailed with a woven striped pattern. On the back of the dress, a simple bow was attached. It was stunning.

I slowly undressed and got into the dress that I so loved. I struggled to pull up the zipper on the back, but eventually succeeded.

My younger brother then awoke.

"Leah, where's Mum?" Ian said drowsily.

"She's still sleeping in her room." I responded while slipping on my white socks.

"Oh." Ian said while rubbing his eyes. "Can YOU make me breakfast."

I sighed as I finished putting on my black shoes.

"I need to get ready- for the ceremony." I said as I stumbled with the last few words.

Ian nodded and got up from his bed. He walked around to the direction of the kitchen.

Although he was only 6, he had quite a big stomach.

I was now fully ready. I took my bath last night, so I didn't really need to get washed.

I walked over to window in the room and peered outside. The town was still asleep. The smell of metal clung to the air for a lot of blacksmiths worked around the area. Including Father. Aside from the unpleasant air, the town seemed nice and calm. The clouds above were a gray-dull color and the sky was a soft blue.

Nothing could go wrong, right? How wrong was I.

xXxXx

By the time the….. reaping ….. was only 30 minutes away, I was becoming a little tense. I was pacing around the wooden floor. My mother must've heard me pacing, for she was at my doorstep in a few minutes.

She gave me a warm smile. I believe she was very beautiful. Well at least before she had 3 kids and started working extra time at her work. I guess stress changes you. She has my green eyes that twinkle in the moonlight, and the dimples I have. She has a thin figure and fine posture. Her blonde hair seems to glow in the light and her pale skin sometimes glows when she gets out of the shower. Look at her in the distance, and she seems ghost-like.

But of course, she has changed. Her delicate hands are now firm for she has had to work some shifts in the mines. And she rarely smiles due to the pressure of having money available to us. And she seems to becoming more distant and fragile.

I on the other hand, still have that "young look" on me, or at least that's what Father says. I have Father's dark brown hair and tan skin from the previous summer I spent in the lake. I'm quite tall and thin too. I have dimples when I smile, but that's rare. My eyes glisten in the light, like my other brother, David.

The clock soon shows its time.

xXxXx

I walk slowly to the center square with my mom at my side. We don't say a word.

I'm pulled to a table where they take a blood sample and let me go almost instantly. I'm directed into the group of 15 year old girls. I looked around and spot my best friend, Stefan. I've always had a little crush on him since 2nd grade, but I swore not to tell no one. He spots me too. He gives me a comforting smile and I don't hesitate to smile back.

"Welcome Welcome Welcome!" A Capital woman says through the microphone. "Welcome to the 73rd Annual Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

The ceremony continues as always. They show us a video on the 1st rebellion and how it affected Panem and blah blah blah. Stefan is trying hard not to look over at his sister, Emily. She is now 12 and eligible to compete. So Stefan worries.

After the video and quick speech, the picking part began.

"As always, ladies first." The Capital woman spoke with her high pitched accent.

She walked over to the round crystal ball that held over 100 names. She placed her long fingers on the first one, then buried her whole hand inside, towards the middle. She then pulled out a slip. Stepping back, she opened to little envelope.

"And the female tribute for the 73rd annual Hunger Games is…"

"_Emily Baker."_

At that precise moment, I looked over at Stefan who was hollering at the Peacekeepers and demanding them to not let his 12 year old sister go and get killed. My eyes stung with tears. Emily was a petite little child. She wouldn't survive a full hour. I then did something I never expected to do in a life time. I stepped into the aisle and spoke:

"_I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute."_

xXxXx

_Dun Dun Dun_

_I know some lines are directly stolen from the Hunger Games, but I couldn't quite figure out how else to put it. So incase your wondering, Leah/Stefan/Ian/David/Mother/Father/Emily/and future tributes are my OC (own characters). I was researching District 2, but not a lot of information was out there. So I'm just speculating what might happen there. _

_**Please Take Your Time 2 Review or PM Me. I Want To Hear Your Opinions; Good or Bad.**_

So Peace

_BornInTheUnderWorld_


End file.
